A Thanksgiving Mishap
by janesbiotch
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and something up with Jane. Misunderstandings lead to discoveries and maybe something more. I wanted to post something for the holiday and this is what i came up with. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thanksgiving Plans

Everyone was excited that the week was ending and that everyone had time off for Thanksgiving. Lisbon was happy because Tommy and Annie were coming and she was cooking. Not many people knew this about her but she was a pretty good cook. She didn't like to brag, but she knew Jane probably knew. Now speaking of oddities, Jane had been doing some pretty weird things of late.

*HT*

Patrick Jane could feel the bullpen around him getting quieter and quieter. Only his team remained, and even they were starting to pack up. It was Monday and unless there was a horrible murder, they had the entire week off because they were such a good team. Which was great, he had lots of things to do, including making all these little turkey place sets. He was excited about a holiday, excited and a little scared.

"Hey boss, what does Jane have planned for Thanksgiving?" Van Pelt asked Lisbon as they walked toward the elevator.

"I don't know, I wanted to invite him over to my place, but I invite him every year and he always turns me down."

"Well, it's just kind of sad to think about him being here at the CBI while we are having turkey. Wayne's coming over to my place this year, maybe I should invite Jane, too."

"Don't!" she shouted pulling her back. "I think family occasions like this really get to him. I mean, I know I's been a long time since he lost his family, but really how long does it take to get over something like that." She said to the rookie agent.

"Oh you're right, I just feel weird going off for this, and he's going to what - grab a taco from the stand down the way?"

"I know, but we have to let Jane be Jane."

Van Pelt watched as they finally got inside of the elevator. He looked happily content making his little paper turkeys. It was very weird, and in the end very sad. She knew she would be thinking about him on Thanksgiving day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rigsby

Rigsby couldn't believe he hadn't done something like this before. He had driven by this pumpkin patch every year but never stopped. Then again, he guessed it would be weird stopping here alone to look at the kids as they played in the leaves and picked out pumpkins. He thought maybe it had been stupid to come here so close to thanksgiving. He felt that maybe he should've come around Halloween then Ben could have gotten a pumpkin and they could've carved a silly face in it. But, a murder at a shopping mall had nipped that in the bud. So here they were, in the middle of a field, playing in leaves. Later they were going to make one of those cornucopia things. He looked around at all the children, laughing and playing. They truly were happy, but then his eyes stopped on the strangest thing. There was Jane standing in the furthest corner of the field. As Rigsby watched Jane, he looked so seemingly mesmerized by the kids as they laughed and played in the autumn field. He even caught Patrick laughing out loud at some of their antics. At that moment he felt for his friend, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Ben.

*AC*

"Hey Patrick!" Rigsby greeted his friend, sounding maybe a little too enthusiastic.

"Hey Rigs, I see that you and Ben seem to be enjoying your holiday break." He smiled bending down to ruffle the little boy's hair.

"Yeah but he is getting pretty fierce, he needs his nap so I'm probably going to leave soon. "Jane listen, I know that the holidays are hard on you. I'm going to tell you this as a friend, it's kind of weird that you're standing out here watching the kids. Uh, for a person who doesn't know you or your story, you might come off with sort of a pedophile vibe. I mean I couldn't stop staring at you watching the kids and I know you. Maybe it's because you're not wearing your suit."

"Listen I know - okay. I'm sorry I didn't think about this, but, you're always alone and you don't like for folks to pry. I'd love for you to come and join Grace and I." he babbled on before Jane could get a word in.

"Thanks Rigby, but, REALLY, I have plans already"

Rigsby knew how Jane could get when it came to his past, so he decided to just let things go. Jane really wasn't doing any harm to anyone and Wayne knew in his heart Jane would never harm a child. And, if a cop asked Jane anything about being here watching kids, Rigsby was sure that he could talk his way out of it. Rigsby got Ben and they left the pumpkin patch. He needed to talk to Grace about this, and maybe Lisbon. They should do something so that Jane wasn't alone on Thanksgiving day.


End file.
